


where'd you get that melody

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Christmas Party, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Male Ginny Weasley, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: prompt - “If you step on my toe one more time, I’m not teaching you anymore.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	where'd you get that melody

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs i've tried my best 
> 
> the title is from hadestown.

“Why does Slughorn need to have a party?” Halley complained. “The holiday break is going to be depressing enough with all of the homework Snape’s assigning.” She stumbled backward, nearly tripping on a discarded volume of _Quidditch Weekly._

One of Gideon’s arms came around her waist, steadying her. “If you think that’s bad, you should see the packet McGonagall is threatening us with.” He offered her a cheeky smile. “It’s almost as bad as your dancing.” 

She stepped on his foot. This time she did it on purpose. 

The record playing in the corner of the Fifth Years’ dormitory made a scratching sound as it moved along with the soundtrack. In the strange pause between songs, Halley felt acutely aware of the hand on her back, that she was holding him close to her. The scent of his shampoo reminded her of the lesson she had in Potions months back… the perfect Cupid’s bow of his mouth… how badly she wanted to reach up and kiss him…

 _He’s Rory’s brother_ , Halley forcibly reminded herself.

_He’s single! He wants to go to the party with you._

_As friends!_

_Friends don’t take the Patented Daydream Charm and hope he appears as a shirtless mermaid…_

Gideon removed his hands. “Should we try again?” 

“You’re not being much help of a dance teacher,” Halley accused, her voice unexpectedly rough. Calling it _teaching_ was a stretch, but more of an excuse for Halley to spend time with him outside of their usual Quidditch practices. Gideon had ended things with his girlfriend, and Halley was feeling more like a third wheel between Rory and Hector, so asking him to Slughorn’s upcoming party felt like the best way to solve all of their problems.

Unfortunately, neither of them could dance. 

“Well, if you step on my toe one more time, I’m not teaching you anymore.” He paused with a thoughtful expression. “Do you think the Giant Squid is single?” 

She swatted his arm. Grumbling under her breath about annoying teammates, she resumed her earlier position and tried not to think any more of cute boys with disarming smiles. 

“It’s not going to be that bad,” Gideon assured her. He quickly looked down, making sure if his feet were staying in beat with the song. “You might even have fun.”

“Lies.” Halley shuddered at the idea of Slughorn’s special guests clamoring to meet her.

Their movements slowed. “Just save one dance for me,” he asked.

Her heart did a traitorous leap of pure joy. The fantasy was already fully formed in her mind, Halley with her hair magically tamed, Gideon elegantly dressed and holding his hand out to her. A night full of laughter and dancing without her needing to imagine him as a shirtless mermaid…

…and she realized that she hadn’t told Rory yet about Gideon being her date.

_Shit._

“What’s wrong?” Gideon asked. Their movements slowed once more as the music faded in the background. He was holding her. 

Halley faked a smile. “Only thinking about how the Giant Squid is going the miss the best night of her long life.”


End file.
